The Rich Girl and the Theif
by CSF
Summary: Summary: S/Y AU! Shoujo-ai. (Girl/Girl, YURI, whatever you call it) The orphan Seiya Kou was raised by a band of theives. When Seiya is sent to steal something from a rich man, what happenes when she meets the rich man's daughter?
1. Chapter One: Seiya Kou, the Theif

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!  
  
**The Rich Girl and the Theif  
  
**Summary: S/Y AU! Shoujo-ai. The orphan Seiya Kou was raised by a band of theives. When Seiya is sent to steal something from a rich man, what happenes when she meets the rich man's daughter?  
  
**Chapter One: Seiya Kou, the Theif  
  
**

The woman would not last long, the doctors knew, as did the woman. She had just given birth to a baby girl. "Let me see my baby girl. Let me see her before I die." Once the child was in her arms, she smiled. "Be well my little Seiya, I know you will grow up to be a fine young lady." the baby giggled and cooed. Then the woman closed her eyes.  
  
When the doctors went out of the room for a moment, a shadowy figure stepped in through the window. The baby started to cry. The shadow cursed and grabbed the baby girl and jumped back out the window. When the doctors came back into the room, the child was gone, the window open and the curtains blowing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"BRAT! WAKE UP!" there was a kick on Seiya's door. The thirteen year-old groaned and rolled over. Another hit, this time the door threatened to collapse. "WAKE UP!!" Seiya glared at the door.  
  
"GO AWAY KAI!!"  
  
"WHATEVER!" the voice on the other side said. "THE BOSS IS GONNA HURT YA FOR NOT COMING WITH US!!"  
  
Seiya grumbled a bit. She knew that the boy was right. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M COMING, KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A suspicious looking man stood infront of a line of boys. He was holding a clipboard and seemed to be ready to check something off.  
  
"Sky?"  
  
A boy with pale blond hair and sky blue eyes raised his hand. "Here!"  
  
"Flame?"  
  
A red head raised his hand. "Here!"  
  
"Water?"  
  
A boy with deep blue eyes raised his hand. "Present!"  
  
"Lightning?"  
  
A boy with a shock of blond hair raised his hand. "President!" A few snickers rose from the line.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
A boy with black hair and blue eyes raised his hand. "Yo!"  
  
"Faitaa?"  
  
Seiya raised her head. She looked at the man through her dark eyelashes that concealed deep, endless blue eyes. Her raven-colored swirling around her angelic face. "Of course I'm here! How else would I get my food?"  
  
The man grinned. "I see Kai was nice and gentle waking you up this morning, usually you're much crankier.....?  
  
Seiya shot him a grin. "I try my best boss."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere.......  
  
An echanting melody played from a piano, the music flowing out the window to even stop the birds from chirping, the feathered creatures turning their heads to the sweet sound.  
  
"*Clap clap* Very good Yaten. That shall be all for your piano lesson today." A girl with long silver hair bowed and stood up from the piano bench.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Kelley." the girl walked out of the room. Once she was out of earshot the silverhaired girl threw her hair tie down. "Kuso, that brat. Father doesn't NEED to pay for anymore lessons! But he's never around to hear me play so she just keeps using me for his money.... brat..."  
  
She looked out her window. "I'm so lonely.....papa....someone, please come and make me feel happy again..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night........  
  
After shoving a few of the oogling boys down the stairs, Seiya turned in for the night. The boys had been oogling her night attire. She was wearing bicicle shorts and a tight shirt. "Perverts...." She looked at the moon. "I wish that I had a real family....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gomen for shortness but I wanted to get this out. R & R MINNA-SAMA!


	2. Chapter Two: Dream Girl

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews/death threats.... ¬.¬ Not mentioning any names Seito no Senshi and Yaten-muse.... ¬.¬ Anyway.....um...just one question...wildcat-san? Where in any of the story did I mention Usagi? Where did you get Usagi from? Well to answer your question, yeah shes the same age as Seiya, but shes not in this story. *shrugs* well she might end up being a girl selling flowers or something..hehehe that give me an idea...mwahahaha...but as the summary says, this ISN'T a Seiya/Usagi, its a Seiya/Yaten, so yeah. Next time read a little more carefully please. And if you meant Yaten instead of Usagi, yeah shes Seiya's age.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!  
  
**The Rich Girl and the Thief  
  
Chapter Two: Dream Girl  
  
**

Seiya tossed and turned. "No....no leave me alone..." she whispered. Ever since she could remember she kept having a dream. There was a girl in the dream. The girl had long silver hair tied back into a ponytail much like Seiya's and she was always painting or playing the piano. Seiya was always watching her from a tree outside what Seiya figured was the girl's bedroom, looking in the window at her paint of play. The girl would always look out the window and smile at her. Then an evil shadow would come over her and she was screaming for Seiya's help.  
  
Thats when Seiya woke up. The same spot every night. Thats when Seiya would wake up, stare at the ceiling and fall back asleep, her dreams weren't haunted for the rest of the night.**  
**

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
**

  


The 'boss' looked at his clip board again the next day. "Ok you guys..."  
  
Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Ahem."  
  
The boss sighed. "Yeah yeah....ok you guys..and girl.."  
  
Seiya smiled and flashed a peace sign.  
  
"Yeah, now. We've been doing alright until now. But the authority is looking for suspicious looking boys now. So, Faitaa, you'll be pleased to hear that you'll be going on the bigger raids from now on."  
  
Seiya jumped up and down. "YAY! YAY! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!" she started doing cartwheels around the room infront of the boys.  
  
The boys sweatdroped as she started doing backflips over them. During one backflip Kai reached up and grabbed her ponytail. Seiya came crashing down on top of him. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" she demanded. She only got a muffled reply from underneath her. Snickering she got up and looked down, she started laughing even more. Kai lay on his back with swirly eyes.  
  
The boss sighed and threw his hands up in the air and turned to leave. "Faitaa," he started, looking over his shoulder. " you're first assignment is to take on of these clowns and go to the rich man's house at the edge of town. He's out of town and his daughter is taking care of the place all by herself with a nanny who doesn't give a crap about the house or her. So go in there, steal something, and come back out, got it?"  
  
Seiya mock saluted. "Sir!"  
  
The boss shook his head and walked out of the room. "Why do I even bother...?"  
  
Seiya nudged Kai with her foot and looked around. "Ok, which one of you little pickpockets wants to acompany the perfectly gorgeous Figter, Faitaa, on a mission, ALONE, at NIGHT." She knew that Water, Fire, Lightning, and Sky all had crushes on her and were serious perverts. Kai was more like an older brother. Water started jumping up and down. "Me!! ME ME ME!" Seiya sweatdroped as the other boys except the one under her foot did the exact same thing. She did NOT want to be stuck with one of those four...not in their present state.... She picked Kai up by his hair. "Okay, this is my choice, see the rest of you later...." and she walked out, dragging the protesting Kai out by his hair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yaten sighed and walked out the door of her home. "Gosh.....its so cold out here...." she pulled her shawl around her tighter. "Well atleast I actually get to go outside now. Daddy wouldn't let me go outside when he was here.... He said the place was filled with thieves and murderers. I'm sure its true, but I don't think they'd be out in broad daylight, I mean seriously. I'm thirteen, I think I'm old enough to take a walk outside of my house by myself...." With that said, she walked down towards the shops to buy some art supplies. Her guardian didn't think it was necessary for her to paint, so Yaten took it upon herself to refill her painting supply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya walked down the street muttering to herself. Kai was following her and rubbing his head. "You didn't have to drag me by my hair you know Faitaa...." Seiya didn't even acknowledge that he was there. His eye twitched. "HELLO?!!" he whacked her upside the head with a stick.  
  
The onlookers watched, perplexed as Seiya fell flat on her face onto the ground, leapt up a few seconds later and started pummeling the boy behind her. Words were caught out of mid air such as "Brat, evil boy, little girl, pervert, bully, bastard, b**ch, and similar phrases.." In the end however, Seiya appeared on top, dragging him down the street once again by his hair.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!" was the last thing the people in that side of town heard before the two dissapeared down another street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yaten was talking to the paint vendor about the best type of paint for what canvass when Seiya and Kai were walking down the street. Seiya stopeed short and Kai ran into her. "Hey! Whats the big idea?! Why did you stop?!" Seiya covered his mouth with her hand and stared at the girl.   
  
_Its the girl from my dreams....._ she thought. _The same girl that haunts me every night after I fall asleep....who is she?!  
  
_ When Yaten was paying the vendor a police man was walking by and saw the large amount of money that she had, a very suspicious amount of money. "You there, girl!"  
  
Yaten looked around before pointing at herself. "You mean me?"  
  
"Who else do you think I mean? Where did you get so much money?!" he demanded suspiciously.  
  
Yaten looked confused. "My father gives me allowance and it kept piling up. I've never set foot out of my house until this very day."  
  
The police man growled. "You expect me to believe that?! You probably stole it you little theif!"  
  
Seiya and Kai had watched the scene. Both of them knew all the thieves in town. And Seiya was the only girl thief. They knew that the girl must be telling the truth. So, the police weren't only looking for suspicious looking boys, but girls as well...  
  
Seiya's eyes widened when the police man grabbed a hold of Yaten's arm despite the young girls strugles. Her anger flared and she reached back behind her, grabbed an apple from the fruit vendor and chucked it at the police man. "Hey! Big fat and ugly! Who do you think you are?! Picking on young girls like that?!"  
  
Kai and Seiya had been through simlar experiences before. Seiya would distract the policeman while Kai worked the crowd against the 'picking on the victim' in this case, a young girl. While the crowd was getting angry at the police man, Seiya would grab the 'victim' and make a run for it. However, usually, the victim WAS a theif....but not in this case.  
  
Kai was getting better at the working of the crowd. Half the people were already advancing on the apple covered police man angrily.  
  
Yaten however was staring at Seiya wide-eyed. Seiya ran forward, and did not follow the usual plan, much to Kai's astonishment. She leapt up and kicked the police man down with one blow, grabbed Yaten's arm, and the two ran.  
  
Yaten looked back at the art vendor who was watching, amused. Then she noticed her newly paid for paint set was sitting on the counter. "Hey! M-my paint set! I payed for that!" she complained to Seiya. Seiya nearly fell over. Here she was, saving this girl from jail and she was worried about a PAINT SET?! She called over her shoulder and used Kai's public name that they had come up with especially for these emergencies. "Hey! Kat! Grab the paint set for the girl and lets go!"  
  
Kai glared at her, but none the less grabbed the paint set, told the vendor he was taking it to the girl and ran down the street after Seiya and Yaten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well Seiya was supposed to get into the rich man's house this chappy, but hey, I'll drag it out a little, because I'm supposed to clean my room now...¬.¬ REVIEW MINNA-SAN! ^-^


	3. Chapter Three: Yaten Kou, the Rich Girl

**The Rich Girl and the Thief  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
**

  


Chapter Three: Yaten Kou, the Rich Girl  
  


"Urgh..." Seiya muttered as she climbed up the trellace. "I never liked houses with more than one floor....and this one has TEN!!"  
  
The trellace led all the way to the highest tower of the mansion. The young thief was like a monkey when it came to climbing but it was very tiring after all.  
  
Once she reached the tower she found the window unlocked and open. With cat-like stealth, she jumped through the window and landed on the green carpet without making a sound.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Seiya spun around to find herself face to face with the girl she had rescued form the officer standing right behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So...your name is Yaten?"  
  
The silverhaired girl smiled and nodded. "I want to thank you again for saving me from that officer. Father is out of town and I'm afraid Ms. Karina is never home. And she would never bail me out...."  
  
Seiya already didn't like the sound of the Karina person. "Why would your father leave you with someone like that??"  
  
Yaten looked down. "Father was never home very much to begin with....and after mother passed away he started to stay away longer. I look so much like her that he couldn't bear to look at me.." tears filled the girl's eyes.  
  
Seiya cringed. She had touched a sensitive spot.. "G-gomen..."  
  
"Daijoubu!" Yaten wiped her eyes. "Its no big deal, really. I'm fine." she smiled brightly. "So, whats your name?"  
  
Seiya smiled and flashed her a grin. "No one calls me by my given name, everyone just calls me Faitaa. Because I'm a Fighter!" She winked. "Don't tell anyone, but my real name is Seiya."  
  
Yaten smiled back. "I'm good at keeping secrets!"  
  
Seiya blinked. _Why...? Why am I giving away my secrets? I'd better be careful not to say anything about the gang or the boss'll kill me! Kai probably would too..... Kai. Where is he?  
  
"_Hey, Yaten.Did you see where the boy I was with went?"  
  
"Oh, no I didn't. Sorry. Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Seiya felt herself flush, "Iie. Just a friend. He's like my adopted brother." Seiya had never liked boys. Not once had she had a crush on one at all. And the boys at the hideout were very handsome choices for a girl, and sometimes she wondered why she never even felt anything for any of them.  
  
The buzzer went off. Yaten looked up startled. "Oh my! The pie! I nearly forgot all about it!" The silverhaired girl jumped up and ran into what Seiya assumed was the kitchen. She came out with the largest apple pie Seiya had seen in her life. Which actually was just the second she had ever seen. She had never tasted one though. Yaten smiled widely. "You want some?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Kami that was good..." Seiya patted her stomach. "Very good!"  
  
Yaten smiled and stood to put the empty dishes in the kitchen but Seiya stoped her. "I'll take them."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Seiya stepped into the kitchen she noticed that the sink was full of dirty dishes. After a few minutes all the dishes were cleaned and Seiya went to put them in the cuboards. She found about 50 solid silver dishes. She got dollar signs in her eyes. "Oh..my...."  
  
After checking to make sure Yaten was asleep Seiya took two of the dishes and headed out into the night. The boss'd be happy about her find. And even better, he'd make her go back. That way Seiya could see Yaten again!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yaten: SHE STOLE MY DISHES!!  
  
Seiya: DID NOT!  
  
Yaten: DID TOO!  
  
Seiya: DID NOT!  
  
Yaten: DID TOO!  
  
Seiya: DID NOT!  
  
Yaten: DID TOO!  
  
Me: Yare yare *throws hands in air* onegai review so these two will stop?  



	4. Chapter Four: The Trouble With Loving a...

**The Rich Girl and the Thief  
Chapter 4: The Trouble With Loving a Thief  
  
**

For the next few weeks, Yaten always woke up to see Seiya sitting on a tree branch outside her window, watching wake up. Everyday, Seiya took a trinket back to the hideout and the boss, Elemental, sent her back to get more. Seiya was quite please with this little arraignment she had worked out. She kept her boss happy, and got to see Yaten everyday! ^-^! After a few days of these visits, Yaten found out that she was growing fonder of the girl than a friend, she wasn't sure what to make of it either. She knew that Seiya was a thief, even though the ravenhaired girl tried to keep it a secret. One day, Yaten woke up, and Seiya wasn't there, outside her window. Blinking, she got out of bed and saw a note on her dresser. Opening it, she read.  
  
My Shooting Star,  
  
I know that you've figured out what I am. I had to go on a mission today. If I'm not back by tommorrow morning, go to the 'Cloak and Dagger Cafe'. Ask for 'the Young Flame'. A boy with red hair will come to you. Tell him that 'All living things host a shining star within them. Those with the brightest shines have the purest hearts.' Then tell him that I, Faitaa, sent you.  
Ja ne Yat-chan.  
  


Your's Always,  
Faitaa  
  


Yaten bit her lip and folded the paper up. She sighed and decided to get ready for her piano lesson.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flame sulked with his hands behind his head in the corner. "Oi, guys, why do you think Faitaa's always gone?"  
  
Kai shruged. "Maybe she got a boy-friend..."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!!!!"  
  
Kai looked up and sweatdroped as there was Flame, Lightning, Sky, and Water up in his face. "SHE CAN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!" all four yelled.  
  
Kai sweatdroped even more. O.O;;; "Alright, alright...mou, mou..."  
  
Lightning sighed. "I wonder how she's doing on that job...The boss HAD to let Growlch take her...Growlch hates young thieves, especially girls.... I hate to think of the kind of danger he'll put Faitaa in during this mission...."  
  
Water remained silent.  
  
Sky looked at his watch. "Shouldn't they be back by now? It's almost midnight.."  
  
Kai furrowed his brow. "I'll go ask the boss whats up." he pushed his chair back and walked up the stairs.  
  
When he reached the top, he stopped as he heard voices. It was Elemental and Growlch. He frowned. If Growlch was back..where was Faitaa?  
  
"Where's the girl?!" Elemental demanded.  
  
Growlch growled. "The job was batched. There was a guard. He shot the girl, I grabbed her and we got away. She was bleedin' bad though, she wasn't gonna make it, so I tossed her over a hedge and ran all the way back here!" he snapped back.  
  
"WHAAAT?!?!?!?!?!!" Elemental roared. "That girl is valuble you idiot!!! She's the best thief I've ever seen! If it weren't for that I wouldn't keep her alive! You know that! When I stole her from that hospital after her mother died I thought it was a boy! It turns out that the mother had a boy a year before though. I didn't find out she was a girl until she started 'maturing'! By then she was the nest darned thief I've ever seen! He grabbed his coat and dragged the other man with him. "Come on! We're going to find her!!"  
  
Kai's eyes were wide and he could hardly believe his ears. One of his hands was covering his mouth, keeping him from screaming in horror and outrage, the other clutching the railing so hard his knuckles were turning white. He ran down the stairs when he felt that the two were out of ear shot. "WATER!!! SKY!! FLAME!!! LIGHTNING!!!"  
  
Flame looked up from where he was polishing his dagger. Blinking, he asked, "Kai? Whats the matter?" The ravenhaired boy had tears streaming down his face.  
  
"It-its Faitaa!"  
  
Sky dropped his food, Lightning dropped his sword, Water dropped his book, and Flame dropped his dagger. Lightning shook his head and helped Kai sit down.  
  
Kai was trembling. "I...I heard the boss talking...with Growlch...."  
  
Flame had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Kai....if Growlch is back...wheres Faitaa..?"  
  
Kai looked up, trembling. "The job went wrong, she got shot by a guard. Growlch dumped her over a hedge and left her there."  
  
Sky was outraged. "NANI!!!!" he roared.  
  
Kai shook his head. "Thats not it....when the boss found out she was a girl, remember how he freaked? Its because he meant to grab Faitaa's older brother, not her. He wouldn't have let her live except that she was a great thief."  
  
Water stood up. "Theres no WAY Elemental would do that to Faitaa! Shes done too much for him!"  
  
Kai buried his face in his hands. "Thats not it either." he mumbled.  
  
Lightning put a hand on his shoulder. "What's left?"  
  
Kai looked up at them with red, tear filled eyes. "I...I think...shes my sister."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pain...it rushed through her body like neverending fire. Stumbling, Seiya limped towards the door to the hideout. Raising her hand weakly, she opened the door. Using what little strength she had left, she closed the door to conceal the entrance once again. Her knees buckled and she fell face forward onto the floor. Blood soaked the side of her shirt, a small pool of blood forming beside her.  
  
Lightning looked up when the boy heard a loud crash. "I'll go check it out." he offered before running up the stairs, sword in hand. When he got up the stairs he dropped the sword with a clatter and ran to the bloodsoaked figure on the step. "Faitaa!!" The others, hearing his cry, came up the stairs.  
  
Kai was on his knees beside the girl in an instant. "Ok...there's one way to make sure..." he lifted her into his arms. "Seiya...? Seiya can you hear me..?" he shook her gently.  
  
Flame looked at him. "Seiya?"  
  
Kai nodded. "That's my little sister's name..."  
  
He moved a lock of hair from her eyes. "Seiya? Come on Seiya.."  
  
Moaning, the girl clutched at his shirt. "Y-yaten..." she whimpered. Kai held her close. "Seiya..? Is that your real name Faitaa?" Seiya shuddered and nodded weakly. "Get...YAten..." she whimpered again. "Cloak...Dagger....Cafe..."  
  
Flame's eyes widened. "I'm supposed to meet someone at the Cloak and Dagger Cafe for her in an hour.."  
  
Kai stood up, with Seiya in his arms, ready to take his sister to her bed. "Go then. bring this Yaten here..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
R & R!!


End file.
